It is known to provide a remotely operated actuator that releases the door to the fuel filler compartment on an automobile. Once the compartment door is open, however, the user must manually remove the fuel filler cap (typically know as a “gas cap”) from the fuel filler neck before refueling the vehicle. In many cases, the gas cap is tightly sealed (e.g., to meet emission control regulations) and can be difficult to remove. In addition, the gas cap may be dirty or contaminated with fuel due to previous spills. Thus, touching the gas cap often results in the transfer of dirt or toxic and malodorous fuel residue to the user's hands. A need therefore exists, for a gas cap mechanism that allows refueling without requiring the user to touch the gas cap.
Once refueling is complete, the user must manually replace the gas cap on the fuel filler neck. Again, considerable strength may be required to properly seal the vapor-control seals. In addition, the user is again exposed to possible contamination from spilled fuel on the cap. Further, if the user is distracted during the refueling operation, he/she may forget to replace the gas cap and/or close the fuel filler compartment door. An open fuel filler neck or fuel filler compartment presents a possible fire hazard, allows the release of toxic and flammable fuel vapors into the atmosphere, and may invite fuel theft. A need therefore exists for a gas cap mechanism that automatically seals the fuel filler neck and fuel filler compartment when refueling is completed without requiring manual intervention by the user.